Le cœur ou la raison ?
by vip.stef
Summary: Oliver ne peut pas se permettre de vivre une histoire d'amour avec une femme qu'il pourrait vraiment aimer, car cela représenterait un trop gros danger pour elle. Mais Felicity est déjà impliquée puisqu'elle est toujours à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner un peu d'amour pour la récompenser ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous dévoiler ma toute nouvelle fiction. Qui s'intitule le cœur ou sa raison. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, j'ai écrit sur le couple Klaroline. Mais aujourd'hui, je change d'horizon et de décors, direction Arrow. J'espère que cela vous plaira voici du Olicity. 3**

**Chapitre 1**

- Arête avec tes peut être, dit le que ça ne marchera pas entre nous, et que tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

- Felicity.

Il plongea sur ses lèvres si douces. Ce baiser représenter tellement pour tous les deux. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il avait le gout de la passion à l'état pure. Rien ne sembler plus beau que cet instant unique et magique à la fois. Ils en avaient rêvé tant de nuits, et ce jour était arrivé, sa bouche avait enfin trouvé la sienne. Tous leurs sentiments enfouirent au plus profond d'eux pouvait désormais prendre vie.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, cela était tout simplement impossible. C'est vrai, il l'avait bien souvent rejeté, mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était seulement une façon de se préserver et de la protéger. Car s'il avait peur d'une chose, c'était bien de la perdre définitivement. Elle avait pris une place tellement importante dans sa vie, qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Ils étaient ensemble dans le même bateau pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Pour elle se baiser était devenu inespéré, bien souvent elle y avait pensé mais ce jour tarder à venir et plus le temps passé et plus elle perdait espoir qu'un jour ils soient enfin réuni. Depuis la première seconde qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle se rappelle encore à quel point elle pouvait se montrer nerveuse à ses cotés. Son corps tout entier le désirer et cela se traduisait directement sur ses joues. Elle se colorait de rouge et son langage devenait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins clair, sans oublier ses nombreux lapsus.

Quant à lui il c'était voiler la face depuis bien trop longtemps il l'aimer, sincèrement et de tout son être. Il avait eu beau cacher son amour, lui aussi ses gestes et ses réactions avaient eu raison de lui. Lorsque Felicity avait attiré le regard du beau Barry, cela n'avait pas vraiment enchanté Oliver. Il avait eu le sentiment de la perdre pour la première fois.

Son amour pour elle le terrifier, il ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser. Dans une autre situation, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, il voulait l'avoir près de lui, et ne jamais la laisser partir. Il souhaité plus que tous partager ses jours et ses nuits. Faire de ses rêves une réalité. Il voulait voir se sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il aimer tant. La rendre heureuse et pouvoir lui dire qu'il aimait et qu'il serait toujours la pour elle, voilà ce qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui.

- Ne me demande pas de dire que je ne t'aime pas.

- Je t'ai dit que lorsque nous parlerons, se serait fini.

Oliver la rattrapa par la main et elle se retourna

- Felicity, je ne cherche pas à te blesser, mais seulement à te protéger !

- Je ne veux pas être protégé, je veux être avec toi.

- C'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre, c'est trop dangereux, mes ennemis te prendront pour cible, si je te perds je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as invité à dîner si tu savais depuis le début que c'était trop risqué ?

- Parce que l'instant d'une minute j'ai baissé ma garde, et je me suis laissé pensé que nous deux ça serait possible, du moins je voulais le croire.

- Alors arrête de me faire espérer, dis moi une bonne fois pour toutes que nous deux ce n'est pas possible, je t'en supplie cesse de me torturer.

- Je suis désolé je ne peux pas.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Felicity.

- Je crois que c'est mieux que je ne travaille plus ici.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Répondu, Oliver.

Il lâcha sa main et elle partit le cœur lourd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le navire et pourtant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Oliver resté encrer dans ses pensées, le savoir dehors combattant le crime la rendait plus inquiète que jamais. Elle prit sa tablette pour vérifier ou il se géolocaliser. Tout était ok Oliver se trouvait actuellement dans leur labo. A l'aide de la technologie dont elle savait si bien manier, elle activa la puce électronique qu'elle avait prit bien soin de déposer sur le costume d'Arrow avant son départ. S'il venait à partir en mission, elle le saurait et cela la rassurerait. Grace à se dispositif elle pourra alors le tracer à distance et connaitre sa localisation exacte.

Elle posa sa tablette et essaya de se reposer un peu, depuis qu'elle était partie elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil. Depuis deux ans maintenant elle c'était consacrait exclusivement à la teem Arrow et rester la sans rien faire à présent la rendait complètement dingue. Elle ne c'était pas rendu compte à quel point elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses depuis qu'Oliver avait croisé sa route. C'était sans doute la meilleure, et la pire chose qu'il lui était arrivé. Cela lui avait donné un but dans la vie, tout les jours elle se lever en ayant un objectif à atteindre, rendre strarling city plus sur. Combattre les crimes de cette ville n'avait pas toujours était facile mais elle avait pu découvrir des personnes formidables, ensemble ils s'étaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La teem arrow était devenue en quelque sorte sa famille. Oliver lui avait donné bien plus qu'une raison de battre il lui avait donné une raison de vivre.

Le soleil se leva et Felicity fut bientôt réveiller par ses premiers éclats. La nuit lui avait porté conseil. Elle prépara ses valises, et commanda un billet d'avion, direction central city. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Elle ne voulait plus rester ici à se morfondre. Si elle avait eu une amie elle se serait probablement confiée, elles auraient faits les boutiques et le soir venu elles seraient certainement aller dans un nigth club se changer les idées, mais elle n'avait personne ici. La teem Arrow était tout ce qu'elle avait, cette vérité lui sauta à la figure, comment avait 'elle pu négliger sa vie sociale à se point.

Une fois arrivé là bas elle prit son courage à deux mains et sonna à la porte d'un ami. Barry lui ouvrit.

- Felicity ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai appris que tu étais enfin sorti du coma alors je suis venu des que j'ai pu. Ca va toi ?

- Ca va, merci les infirmiers m'ont dit que tu était passé régulièrement durant ces neuf mois, c'est vraiment gentil, je suis réellement touché.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal, je m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Merci. Et bien ne reste pas ici, rentre.

Barry fit du thé et Felicity se posa dans un des fauteuils du salon.

- Alors raconte-moi tout. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant ses derniers mois ? Demanda Barry.

- Et bien pas grand chose mise à part qu'on a réussi à vaincre slade, enfin on ne l'a pas tué mais on as tout de même réussi à l'enfermer au purgatoire sur la fameuse ile.

- Oh rien que ça.

Ils se sourirent.

- Et toi alors dit moi tout, est ce que ça va nivaux santé ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air plutôt en forme pour un gars qui était encore dans le coma il y a moins d'une semaine.

- Oliver ne t'a rien dit ?

- En réalité … nous sommes un peu en froid en ce moment. Je ne travaille plus pour lui. Mais il y aurait il quelque chose qu'il aurait du me dire ?

- Oh pour une nouvelle, je suis … choqué ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ne change pas de sujet qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ?

- Si je te le dis, est ce que tu me diras les raisons de ton départ de la teem arrow ?

- Ok.

Barry souffla un coup avant de parler.

- En réalité, je ne sais pas par ou commencer.

- Commence par le début. L'encouragea Felicity.

- Te rappelles tu comment je suis tombé dans le coma ?

- Oui tu as était foudroyer c'est ça ?

- Oui en quelques sortes. Lorsque l'accélérateur de particules est devenu incontrôlable un éclair c'est créer et m'a toucher de plein fouet. Les médecins me croyaient mort, mais en réalité, ce n'est pas que mon cœur ne battait plus, mais au contraire qu'il était trop rapide pour que la machine ne le détecte. Lorsque que je me suis réveiller mon corps avait changé, et j'ai vite compris ce qu'il m'arriver. C'était comme si tout se ralentissait, mais c'était moi qui bougeais trop vite pour eux. Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je peux courir à plus de 520 km par heure ?

- C'est tout simplement impossible.

- Je pensais bien que tu dirais un truc dans le genre.

Barry se déplaça du salon à la cuisine en une fraction de seconde.

- Waouh ! C'est le seul mot que Felicity pus prononcer. Elle en était décoiffée c'était le cas de le dire.

- Ok superman je te crois.

- Je suis allé voir Oliver pour avoir quelques conseils. Je veux pouvoir utiliser se don pour faire le bien autour de moi. C'est mon devoir.

- Oh non pas toi !

- Comment ça !

- Je t'en supplie ne me dit pas que toi aussi, tu as le complexe du héros. Soupira Felicity. Je ne pourrais pas pour une fois tomber sur un gars normal qui n'aurait pas envi de sauver le monde.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es parti. A cause d'Oliver.

- Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de porter secours à straling city. Au début il le faisait car il se sentait redevable envers la ville que son père avait trahie mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, se ne sont plus des noms sur une liste à barrer, mais bien plus que ca. J'ai peur qu'en s'acharnant à vouloir faire le bien autour de lui, qu'il n'en laisse la vie. Je ne peux plus vivre tous les jours en pensant qu'il risque de se faire tuer à chaque seconde.

- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça mise à part que je comprends tes inquiétudes, mais il faut aussi que tu essaye de te mettre à ca place. Il a connu l'enfer sur cette ile, il a était prisonnier, torturer, blesser. Il ne connait plus que la violence pour s'en sortir. Là bas il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments. S'il voulait survivre, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'éteindre en quelque sorte ses émotions. Aujourd'hui jouer les Arrow est plus simple pour lui, car il peut se cacher derrière un masque. L'homme sous la capuche est toujours là, mais il est meurtri au plus profond de son être. Felicity si tu veux un conseil soit patience se genre de blessures n'est pas facile à guérir et cela peux prendre du temps. Il faut que tu arrives à lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas seulement Arrow. Aujourd'hui il à peur d'éprouver des sentiments à nouveau car il s'empêche d'être heureux. Il se punit d'avoir était sur se bateau avec Sara, mais je sais que s'il y a bien une personne qu'il peut changer ça et lui redonner le gout de vivre et d'aimer c'est bien toi. Il suffit de vous regarder pour voir que c'est une évidence. Rappelle toi à quel point ça l'avait rendu dingue que je m'intéresse à toi. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre que tu étais chasse garder. Sa jalousie en disait long crois moi.

- Merci tu es un véritable ami. Dit moi je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Tu as des sentiments pour iris n'est ce pas ?

- Comment l'as tu su ?

- A ta façon de la regarder. Ton regard s'attarde sur elle quand elle à le dos tourné, et tu te cache derrière tes sourires.

- C'est ce que tu ressens aussi pour Oliver, je me trompe ?

- Non tu as raison.

- Nous voilà tous les deux souhaitant des gens qu'on ne peut pas avoir.

- Je sais. Et pourtant je suis sur que nous serions parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Il lui adressa un sourire.

- Bon, je devrais certainement rentrer, il commence à se faire tard.

- Au revoir Felicity.

- Soit prudent.

Barry resta là un moment contre la porte, et soupira.

- Mais quel con pensa t'il.

C'était tout sauf ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui avouer, il la trouver gentille, belle, intelligente, des la première seconde dont il avait posé le regard sur elle il avait senti son cœur s'emballer. Bien sur il n'oublier pas iris sa meilleure amie dont il était fou amoureux depuis son plus jeune âge, mais aujourd'hui elle avait quelqu'un et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui avouer ses sentiments alors qu'il la voyait heureuse, et au fond c'était tout se qu'il lui souhaiter, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de s'effacer quelque temps, et d'avancer. Felicity était tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux pour recommencer une nouvelle histoire. Elle l'apprécier sincèrement et ils rigolaient des mêmes choses. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de leur première rencontre, depuis iris il n'avait jamais ressenti ca. Il s'était mit à bafouiller et à se montrer maladroit sans oublier son cœur qui c'était soudainement accélérer. Tout d'un coup il avait eu une bouffer de chaleur et cet envi irrésistible de mieux la connaitre.

La première danse qu'il avait partagée lui revenu en mémoire, et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Ce jour là, elle était tout simplement sublime. Il oser à peine prendre sa main tellement il avait eu peur de la décevoir. Sans oublier qu'il c'était comment dire, senti fusiller du regard pendant toute la chanson. Oliver était lui aussi la, et malgré que c'était lui qui avait prit la peine de l'inviter pour se faire pardonner de sa crise de jalousie un peu plus tôt, il n'avait tout de même pas était très rassurer.

Barry ferma les yeux.

Elle était la devant lui avec sa jolie robe noire traversant le pays pour lui rendre visite, et lui tout se qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire c'était retourne auprès d'Oliver vous êtes fait pour être ensemble c'est une évidence. Ses mots lui avait brulé les lèvres.

Soudain, il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, et la rattrapa.

- Barry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Oui, ça !

Il l'embrassa avec fièvre. Il n'avait jamais osé ce genre de chose pour iris et aujourd hui c'était trop tard elle en aimer un autre, il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur deux fois. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait sans doute regretté.

Il se retira doucement et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit je serais toujours la. Appelle-moi et je viendrais aussitôt.

Felicity acquiesça de la tête et ses joues se mirent à rougir.

- Au revoir Felicity

**Du côté d'Oliver.**

Diggle rentra dans leur repère et trouva Oliver sur les ordinateurs complètement dépassé par la situation.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver l'adresse de l'agresseur. Il détient un otage et je suis la, incapable de l'aider car je ne sais pas où il est. Ca me rend fou.

- Du calme Oliver se n'est pas en s'énervant qu'on y arrivera.

- Ou est Felicity ? J'ai besoin d'elle.

- Elle n'est pas ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est allée à central city.

- Barry ?

- Oui.

Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais au fond de lui, il ressentait de la tristesse et de la colère. Il ferma les poings.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne t'attendra pas indéfiniment.

Oliver soupira.

Il en était bien conscient, il se rendait bien compte que chaque jour elle lui glisser un peu plus à travers les doigts, mais était t'il prêt à s'engager vraiment dans une relation ? il n'en était pas certain.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis. Que tu ne te sens pas capable de te mettre en couple, mais Oliver laisse moi te dire une chose, tu n'as pas peur de mourir, mais de vivre. Arrête de t'enfermer dans ce trou, et rejoins le monde extérieur. Car au dessus de ce repère il y a une multitude de personnes qui n'attendent que toi. Car si tu crois quand te fermant aux gens cela t'empêchera de souffrir, et bien laisse moi te dire une chose tu te trompes ! Tu ne seras jamais complément heureux sans amour.

Oliver acquiesça.

Pendant ce temps didgle réussit à pirater l'endroit ou se trouver l'otage. Il prit l'ordi et le tourna pour montrer l'adresse à Oliver.

- Fonce ! L'encouragea diggle.

**Du coté de Felicity. **

Assise dans le train Felicity c'était assoupi se laissant bercer par le mouvement. Quand soudain elle entendit bipper. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier sa tablette. Mais ses craintes furent vite confirmées. Oliver avait décidé de porter son uniforme. Ce qui voulait dire en d'autre terme, une nouvelle mission avec un autre agresseur, et donc des chances d'être blesser ou même pire, tuer. A cette pensée Felicity frissonna.

Même si elle avait quitté la teem arrow son cœur rester bien accrocher à ses fidèles partenaires. Ils étaient bien plus que de simple ami ils étaient de la famille. Oliver était dehors combattant le crime et malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui, elle devait reconnaitre que ce qu'il faisait était incroyablement courageux et brave. Et au fond, elle ne pouvait que ressentir une certaine fierté. Oliver était quelqu'un de tellement dévouer et humain, qu'on ne pouvait que tomber sous son charme.

Sur ses pensées, Felicity descendit du train et prit un taxi direction le centre de starling city ou se trouver Oliver. Cinq minutes seulement lui suffirent pour être sur le lieu. Et il ne lui fallu que quelques seconde pour repérer Oliver.

Dans la plus grande des discrétions Felicity se cacha derrière les poubelles. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment faire partit de la bagarre. Et puis même si elle l'avait voulu, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour lui venir en aide. Mise à part être un boulet supplémentaire elle n'aurait pas pu lui rendre bien service. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle savait se battre loin de là.

Mais être sur place la rassurer.

D'où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait assister à toute la scène. Elle y voyait Oliver menacer un type d'un certain âge avec son arc. L'otage quant à lui était encore bayonné et ligoter sur une chaise.

- Aller Oliver, tu peux le faire. Chuchota Felicity.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'encourager même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Au final elle se le disait plus à elle-même pour se réconforter, et se dire que tout aller bien se passer.

Lorsque soudain la tendance fut inversée, l'agresseur repris l'avantage. Il prit un tuyau d'acier qui se trouvait à côté de lui et le lança comme un javelot en plein dans l'arc d'Oliver. Leur combat continua sans armes à présent.

Felicity ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri lorsqu'elle vu Oliver à terre se prendre de nombreux coups. Sans vraiment réfléchir Felicity se montra. A ce moment elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, mais une chose était sur elle ne pouvait pas regarder une seconde de plus Oliver se faire ruer de coup. C'était bien trop dur pour elle. Alors oui ce qu'elle avait fait était certes peut être fou, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour attirer l'agresseur.

L'homme arrêta de cogner Oliver et s'approcha de Felicity.

Toute tremblante, elle recula. Dans quelle galère, c'était elle fourrait ?

- Comme c'est marrant. Ironisa le criminel. Tu viens sauver ton doux amant ? En tout cas ne n'était pas courageux se que tu viens de faire là, mais stupide. Je crains que cela ne te coute cher ma belle. Mais dit toi qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle fin que de mourir par amour.

Il la colla contre le mur derrière et l'attrapa par le coup la soulevant de la terre. Felicity commença à suffoquer. Quand elle réussit à attraper sa bouteille de parfum dans son sac et lui aspergea les yeux avec. L'agresseur la relâcha aussitôt et porta ses mains à ses yeux en feu.

Felicity reprit son souffle et se précipita vers Oliver.

- Oliver relève toi, il faut partir. Mais Oliver resté inconscient gisant sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous. Je suis très contente que cela vous plaise, merci du fond du cœur pour toute vos reviews. **

**Bonne lecture bisous, bisous 3**

Chapitre 3

L'agresseur avait prit la fuite. Felicity appela aussitôt diggle pour qu'il vienne chercher oliver, puis elle détacha l'otage complètement paniqué. Il la remercia et partit à toute jambe.

Une fois rentrer au repère Oliver n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Felicity faisait les cent pas et se ronger les ongles.

- Tu crois qu'on ne devrait pas l'amener à l'hôpital ? Ce n'est quand même pas normal qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé.

- On ne peut pas amener Arrow, tout le monde découvrirai son identité.

- Pas si on l'habile en Oliver queen et qu'on fait passer ca pour une agression.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je file chercher chez lui des vêtements. Toi tu restes ici pour le surveiller.

- Yep.

Felicity s'approcha d'Oliver. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, il était tellement beau. Elle s'autorisa à lui caresser son doux visage.

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais je voulais te dire que je comprends tes peurs et que je les respecte. Je sais que tu crois me protéger en me gardant éloigné de toi, mais s'il y a bien un endroit où je me sens en sécurité, c'est bien dans tes bras. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais que tu m'es entendu.

Une voix lui répondu

- Je t'ai entendu. Oliver ouvrit les yeux.

Felicity dans un trop d'émotion se jeta à corps perdu sur ses lèvres. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui. Elle n'avait pas pu imaginer un monde où il n'y était pas. Elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'elle n'embrasserait plus jamais cette être qu'elle aimée tant, elle avait tellement de sentiment.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle se retira gêner, et se mit à rougir.

- Je …. Je … je suis désolé je n'aurais peut être pas du.

Oliver fit des vas et viens entre ses yeux couleur de l'océan et sa bouche qu'il désirer tant. Il en voulait plus, cette envi irrépressible de pouvoir la toucher le rendez complètement fou. Comment arrivait-elle à avoir autant d'impact sur lui. Son contact en devenait vital. En sa présence, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Depuis l'ile elle était la première personne qui avait réussi à le toucher en plein cœur. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il voulait plus que tout pouvoir rencontrer ses lèvres à nouveau. Son corps tout entier la réclamer, et lutter en devenait une véritable torture.

Puis il combla le vide entre eux et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Petit à petit, le baiser devenait de plus en plus intense. Tous les deux pouvait ressentir se feu qui les consumer à l'intérieur. Leur corps s'embraser littéralement. Ce moment était tout simplement indescriptible tant leurs deux cœurs émaner de l'amour. Ils avaient tout fait jusqu'à présent pour rien laisser paraître de leurs sentiments, mais aujourd'hui ils ne pouvaient plus se mentir. Ils s'aimaient de façon intense et démesurer et se baiser en était la preuve vivante.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à tous, merci encore pour tous vos messages. C'est super motivant et c'est pourquoi je mets** **les bouchées doubles pour essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible. Vous êtes ma source de motivation et d'inspiration. **

**( sara voilà ta suite inédite ) )**

- Mmmmmm. Fit Diggle embarrassé d'être intervenu au mauvais moment.

Les deux tourtereaux stoppèrent leur baiser.

Felicity en était devenue toute rouge.

- Je t'avais rapporté des vêtements pour t'emmener à l'hôpital, mais à ce que je vois, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Je suis content. Bon retour parmi nous. Et il repartit aussitôt pour leur laisser un peu d'intimités.

- Je... Commença Oliver.

- Chut. Fit Felicity en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres si douces. Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé... S'il te plaît. Promets-moi de ne pas t'enfuir... Encore.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Tu ne comptais pas t'excuser et te défiler ?

- Non pas cette fois-ci, ce que je souhaitais te dire, c'est que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus passer une journée de plus à te sentir me filer entre les doigts, chaque seconde m'éloigne un peu plus de toi et je ne veux pas te perdre Felicity, jamais. Je ne veux plus redouter le jour où tu tomberas dans de nouveaux bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- J'en ai pris conscience lorsque j'étais à terre et qu'on me ruer de coup. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe inconscient à cause de la douleur devenue trop intense pour que mon corps ne puisse le tolérerai, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi une seconde. Lorsque j'ai sentis que ma vu commençait à se flouter et que mon esprit s'en aller. Je me suis promis que si je m'en sortais, je te dirais que je t'aime, et que je serais stupide de continuer à vouloir survivre alors que je peux vivre tout simplement. Je ne veux plus me laisser influencer par mes peurs. Je sais qu'être ensemble comporte des risques, mais on ne gagne rien sans rien. On est la teem arrow on risque notre vie chaque jour, et s'il y a bien une chose que je peux te promettre c'est celle là, je te protégerais toujours et cela quoi qui m'en coûte. Et si c'est le prix à payer alors il est faible comparer au bonheur que tu me procures, ainsi qu'a la stabilité et à l'amour que tu m'apportes. C'est le moins que je puisse faire même si un jour, je dois le payer de ma vie. Je ne regretterais jamais ce choix, car c'est instant que je passe avec toi valent tous les sacrifices. Tu es celle qui a réussi à me redonner un nouveau souffle à ma vie lorsque je manquais d'air, et tu es celle qui a réussi à me faire retrouver le droit chemin lorsque je me suis perdu. Tu as su m'apporter un soutien et un réconfort sans faille, tu es certainement la femme la plus courageuse et la plus forte que je connais.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Il acquiesça tout en lui adressant un sourire dont lui seule avait le secret. Puis il caressa son doux visage du dos de sa main, la laissant glisser sur son coup pour s'arrêter au niveau de la naissance de sa poitrine.

Mais à son grand étonnement Felicity se recula d'un pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit un truc qui ne t'a pas plus.

- J'ai toujours voulu entendre ces mots, à vrai dire, j'en ai rêvé tant de fois. J'ai envi d'être avec toi plus que tout au monde. Felicity semblé bouleverser.

- Mais ?

- Tu m'as rejeté Oliver. Tu m'as fait tellement mal. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter.

Oliver soupira.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Oliver s'approcha, mais elle recula davantage.

Il baissa les yeux cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui souffrait. Il savait qu'il devait faire mieux que de simple excuse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester pour lui avoir brisé le cœur. Cette culpabilité le ronger complètement de l'intérieur. Il ferma les poings. Son cœur était de feu et de glace. Les flammes de la colère se déchaîner en lui, pendant que l'autre partie fonder petit à petit laissant place à une immense tristesse. Mais Oliver releva la tête. Il en avait subi des épreuves et il n'avait jamais cessé de se battre, cela l'avait rendu plus fort au contraire. Il ne pouvait pas juste abandonner devant la première difficulté, pas maintenant, qu'il avait enfin trouvé le cran de lui déclaré sa flamme de vive voix.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine, et je le regrette, mais je suis la maintenant, je ne te laisserais plus.

- Tu m'as repoussé tant de fois, je ne sais pas si je peux te croire Oliver. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que j'en aie mal partout.

Il attrapa ses mains et en déposa une sur son cœur.

- Je ne ressentais plus rien lorsque je suis rentré de l'île. C'était comme si j'avais échangé mon âme au diable contre ma survie. Je n'éprouver ni joie, ni peine, ni amour. Je ne pouvais sentir que mon corps vide de sens. Puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie, et tout à changer, pour la première fois en cinq ans, j'ai pu trouver un peu de chaleur, de réconfort, d'humanité. Tu m'as apporté plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. J'avais seulement à regarder ton sourire pour me sentir mieux. Tu as su illuminer mes jours comme personne, avec toi à mes côtés, je savais qu'affronter la vie serait moins difficile.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire souffrir et que tu voulais seulement me protéger, j'ai bien compris. Mais quelque fois les blessures au cœur font plus mal que les douleurs physiques, et elles mettent plus de temps à cicatriser. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me sentais prête à être avec toi, et ça peut importe ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Parce que je savais que si tu étais avec moi alors plus rien n'aurait eu de l'importance. J'aurais était combler est heureuse. Mais Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur d'écouter mon cœur, ma raison me crie tellement fort de partir aussi loin de toi que possible et de me protéger, que je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne l'entendais pas. Je suis effrayé à l'idée de te confier mon cœur et mon corps, car tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présents, c'est de les piétiner.

- Ok toucher, je crois que je l'ai bien mérité. Mais laisse-moi une chance de me racheter, s'il te plaît.

- Ollie. Je...

Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas avec des mots. Il l'embrassa en y mettant toute l'émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était sans doute la dernière carte à jouer.

**Voila chapitre terminé, j'espère que cela vous à plus, et qu'il vous aura ému. ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous préparer bien les fêtes qui approchent à grand pas. J'adore cette période de l'année, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'adore l'esprit de noël. Les sapins décorer, les guirlandes lumineuses, les petits sablés, et la cheminé. Bref, je m'égare. Tout ça pour vous dire que je vais faire un chapitre spécial noël. Mais avant ça voilà un tout petit chapitre, mais il était nécessaire pour la suite.**

**J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour publier car une seule personne m'a laissé une ****reviews**** alors comprenait que j'étais un peu moins enthousiasme à écrire la suite. Donc je remercie du fond du cœur ****Mogo1902****. Je remercie aussi tout mes ****followers**** ainsi que tout ce qui on mit mon histoire en favoris. Cela me touche beaucoup.**

**** **Chapitre 5**

Oliver l'embrassait de toute son âme et de tout son être. Il s'accrocher à ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Puis il se retira doucement contre sa volonté. Redoutant qu'il n'y ai plus jamais de moment comme celui-là.

Felicity avait était quant à elle prit au dépourvu, elle s'était attendue tout sauf à ça. Oliver était intelligent, il savait pertinemment qu'en l'embrassant cela lui mettrait le doute, car au fond de lui, il était persuadé que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était réciproque. Ils avaient cette complicité et cette connexion unique. Leur alchimie était magique et indescriptible. Leur attirance était comme une évidence, et le fait de rajouter le sens du toucher rendait la situation encore plus vibrante et intense. Durant un instant, son cœur eu des ratés. Comment pouvait-elle encore lutter alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaiter, c'était sentir sa peau contre la sienne, entendre son cœur et son souffle s'accélérer sous ses caresses. Mais malgré cette folle envie d'aller plus loin, elle stoppa le baiser.

- Oliver, je ne peux pas. Tu sais ce que je ressens, tu n'as pas besoin de m'embrasser pour savoir l'effet que tu as sur moi. Bien évidemment que j'ai envi de m'abandonner à toi, cela me semble évident, même si ma tête me dit l'inverse mon corps lui te réclame d'une violence rare, mais je ne veux pas être seulement un nom parmi tant d'autres, je ne veux pas faire partie de ton tableau de chasse. Je souhaite tellement plus que ça !

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, et je m'excuse si je t'ai laissé penser pareille bêtise. Je veux que tu sois la femme avec qui je me réveille chaque matin, tu es la personne avec qui j'aimerais partager mes joies, comme mes peines. Tu es la seule en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque, tu es au courant de mes plus gros secret, je n'ai jamais était aussi honnête de toute ma vie. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas l'homme le plus doué pour dire ce que je ressens, et pourtant, je me suis mis à nus devant toi. Je t'ai dit à quel point je t'aimais, et ça, tu n'as aucune idée du prix que cela m'a coûté.

- Je sais oui, et cela me touche. J'aurais tué pour entendre ses quelques mots de ta bouche. Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais indifférente à ta déclaration, seulement j'ai besoin de rêver, dans ce monde de brute j'ai besoin d'un peu de douceur, d'attention, et de tendresse. Je voudrais que pour une fois, on me courtise dans les formes de l'art. Est-ce que c'est mal de souhaiter être désiré. Je veux seulement m'assurer que ce tu souhaite vraiment, c'est d'être avec moi, et que ce n'est pas juste une envie pour une nuit.

- Ok donc si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas un refus total, mais tu me mets au défi c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça. Prouve-moi que tu veux être avec moi, que je peux te faire confiance, et que tu ne t'enfuiras pas des que la première occasion se fera sentir. Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas marche arrière des que cela deviendra sérieux entre nous, et dans ces conditions alors oui je serais tout à toi.

Les yeux d'Oliver se mirent à briller à nouveaux, une lueur d'espoir venait de s'offrir à lui. Il se devait, de relevais se défis, c'était sa chance, et il ne la laisserait pas filer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous :D Merci pour toute vos reviews ça m'as vraiment fait plaisir. Comme vous me l'avais demandé, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que la dernière fois et j'ai taché de ne pas être trop longue à poster la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira. **

**Chapitre 6**

Diggle rentra dans le repère d'Arrow

- Oliver qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure aussi tardive.

- Oh euh j'avais besoin d'un moment de solitude pour... Réfléchir.

- Pour réfléchir ? Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Oliver resta silencieux.

- Ok, je vois que tu n'as pas changé, il faut que je joue aux devinettes c'est ça ? Bon ok très bien alors est-ce que c'est en rapport avec une fille qui s'appellerait Felicity par hasard ?

Oliver regarda son ami. Comment arrivait-il à être aussi perspicace.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler d'homme à homme ?

- Elle m'a mis au défi. Elle m'a mis au défi.

- Je l'aime bien cette petite. Fit Diggle tout sourire.

Sourire qui disparut après le regard noir d'Oliver.

- Ok ok je n'ai rien dit. Bon et bien, c'est simple les femmes aimes en générale les déclarations d'amour fait lui en une qu'elle ne pourra pas oublier.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Crois-moi ça ne suffira pas, elle attend beaucoup plus de moi.

- Offre-lui un bijou. Les femmes raffolent de ce genre d'attention.

- Il faudrait quelque chose qui la surprenne quelque chose qui prouve que je la connais mieux que personne.

- Je vois donc on oublie les clichés, chocolat, bouquet de fleurs. Reprit Diggle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas lui en offrir, seulement, je ne veux pas que ça se limite à ça.

- Bon, alors, réfléchissons qu'est-ce qui aurait de l'importance aux yeux de Felicity. En réalité, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle était discrète et mystérieuse.

- Je me suis retourné la question dans la tête un million de fois. Je me rends compte que j'ai fait des tas de recherche sur elle avant de lui dévoiler mon secret, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir sur elle de personnel.

- Et bien commence par là. Prends le temps de vous connaitre en lui proposant des soirées justes tous les deux.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait aussi peur Oliver ?

- Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis l'île je n'ai pas eu de discussion sérieuse avec quiconque. Et me retrouver juste elle et moi ça me terrifie.

- Tu affrontes des criminels tous les jours et tu as peur de rester seul avec Felicity ?

- Je sais c'est débile mais depuis l'île je suis devenu Arrow, et pour moi c'est plus simple d'être ce gars sous la capuche que d'être Oliver Queen. J'ai l'impression que se gars est mort sur se bateau. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore être cette personne-là.

- Bien sur que ci. Oliver est toujours là et je suis sûr qu'il demande qu'une chose, c'est de revenir. Arrow n'est qu'une partie de toi, mais il ne doit pas te définir.

- Alors une soirée, tu crois que c'est ce qu'il nous faut.

- Oui, il vous faut des moments à vous. Créer vous des souvenirs que vous pourrez raconter à vos enfants.

- Ou là des enfants ? Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu vite là. Je ne suis pas sure d'en vouloir. Je peux à peine m'autoriser à avoir une femme alors un bébé non, je ne crois pas.

- Tu sais, c'est ce que je pensais aussi puis Lyla et moi ont à eu notre petite Sara et tout à changer. Mon monde à changer. Lorsque je la regarde si belle si innocente. C'est la plus belle partie de moi.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être égoïste, je ne veux pas que mon enfant est peur que son père meurt ou pire qu'il soit utiliser pour m'atteindre moi. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser trop de personnes compter dans ma vie, car elle court tous un danger.

- Oliver, tu seras un bon père. Tu sais, c'est ce que je pensais aussi puis Lyla et moi ont à eu notre petite Sara et tout à changer.

Oliver soupira. Je ne veux plus parler d'enfant. Je ne veux pas d'espoir inutile.

- Donc tu en voudrais un si tu n'étais pas Arrow ?

- Oui certainement, mais je suis Arrow alors la discutions est close.

Diggle avait compris qu'il ne devait pas continuer sur ce chemin. Alors il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Oliver et repartit.

Oliver prit son courage à deux mains et téléphona à Felicity.

- Oui que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il y a besoin que je revienne au repère ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non non rassure toi, tout vas bien.

- Ok d'accord mais pour quelle autre raison m'appellerait tu as 1 h du matin ?

- Il est 1 h ?

- Oui, j'étais en train de dormir.

- Oh, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heur. Du coup, je te dérange ? Demanda Oliver.

- Et bien maintenant que je suis réveillé dit moi au moins pourquoi tu m'as appelé.

- Je t'appelais pour te demander si tu faisais quelque chose de spéciale pour le réveillon de noël ? Je me suis dit que vu que tu n'avais pas de famille mise à part une mère dont tu ne parles quasiment jamais, que peut être tu ne faisais rien ce jour-là.

- Merci de me rappeler à quel point je suis seule. J'apprécie ta délicatesse.

- Je suis désolé, je manque de taque. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je reformule. Voudrais-tu passer le réveillon avec moi... Enfin, je veux dire juste moi.

- Ok de toute façon comme tu me la fais si bien remarquer, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévus.

La pique que venait de lui lancer Felicity le fit se sentir nul. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de faire cela, il avait perdu la main.

- D'accord, je suis content que tu puisses venir. On se voit demain et encore désoler de t'avoir réveillé. Passe une bonne nuit fait de beau rêve.

- Merci Oliver à toi aussi.

Après quelques minutes, il se dirigea vers son lit, et tenta de s'endormir. Mais c'était en vain. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule personne Felicity.

Quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il savait ce qu'elle aimait, la mode. Une fois il l'avait surpris dans son bureau avec un homme qui lui avait loué une robe bleu d'un grand couturier et elle avait accepté son rendez-vous juste pour pouvoir porter cette robe quelques heures.

Il se leva aussi tôt et prépara leurs bagages.

Au petit matin Felicity trouva un Oliver dormant sur une chaise la tête reposant sur une valise.

Elle s'approcha doucement et elle le regarda quelques instants. Il était si beau. Pour une fois il semblait être apaisé. Au quotidien Oliver était du genre a ne jamais tenir en place toujours aux aguets du moindre danger possible. Alors le voir si fragile si calme, c'était une première. D'ailleurs, elle ne se rappeler pas l'avoir déjà vu dormir.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et voulu lui caresser le visage, mais au moment où elle l'effleura, Oliver se réveilla et d'un réflexe l'attrapa et la mise à terre.

- Aïe Oliver qu'est-ce que tu fais.

En réalisant que c'était Felicity, Oliver la relâcha aussitôt.

Puis il prit sa tête entre les mains. Il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir pu lui faire mal.

- Je suis désolé, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, je suis fatigué et j'ai les nerfs à vif. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse à mon comportement mais ...

Felicity le coupa en lui mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ça va je vais bien Oliver, je comprends, je suis sûr que si j'avais vécu ne serait ce que le quart de tout ce que tu as vécu moi aussi j'aurais peur de mon ombre. Et moi-même, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais.

- Tu es trop gentille, tu ne devrais pas me trouver des excuses.

Felicity lui adressa un sourire. Puis remarqua les valises.

- Tu pars quelques parts ?

- Oh euh, oui et toi aussi.

- Comment ça moi aussi ?

- On a du boulot. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé des personnes qui auraient les mêmes symptômes que le mirakuru. Il faut qu'on aille voire ça de plus près.

- Quoi juste toi et moi ? Diggle et Roy ne viennent pas ?

- Non Roy doit rester ici pour surveiller Starling City et Diggle doit s'occuper de son bébé.

- Bon d'accord. Répondit-elle encore sceptique. Elle n'était pas vraiment convainque par le peu d'explication que venait de lui fournir Oliver, mais elle savait qu'elle réussirait en savoir davantage durant le trajet, puis elle passerait un peu plus de temps avec Oliver et pour ça elle ne disait jamais non. C'est vrai, ils étaient légèrement en froids en ce moment, mais son coup de téléphone tardif lui avait montré qu'il chercher véritablement à recoller les morceaux, et au final, son appelle lui avait fait plaisir malgré qu'il avait était maladroit. Elle souhaitée réellement lui accorder une seconde chance, et elle prier de toutes ses forces qui ne fasse pas tout foirées encore.

- On part quand ?

Oliver regarda sa montre.

- Maintenant. T'inquiet pas, j'ai fait ta valise aussi.

- Ok, je vois que tu as tout prévu.

- Tu me connais.

- Bon est bien c'est parti.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon comme vous m'avais bien soutenu et motivé voila un deuxième chapitre en bonus ) **

**Chapitre 7**

Oliver avait enfin réussit à mettre Felicity dans son jet privé, mais pas sans mal. Felicity était une femme perspicace et très intelligente. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour le boulot, mais elle avait accepté devant tant d'insistance.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda Oliver qui se sentait observer.

- Est-ce que maintenant que je suis assise ici, avec aucun moyen de faire demi-tour, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe vraiment ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi ? Oliver fit la moue.

- Et bien, tu as toujours était très mauvais pour inventer des excuses. Désoler mais tu n'as jamais su mentir.

- Ok j'avoue, je plaide coupable. Je t'ai en quelques sortes kidnappées pour que nous passions un peu plus de temps ensemble juste nous deux.

- Mmmm pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tout simplement dit, j'aimerais passer le week-end avec toi ?

- À vrai dire, j'aurais pu effectivement te le demander, mais après mon coup de téléphone foireux, je me suis senti obligé de me racheter.

- Et donc tu t'es dit qu'en me mentant encore tu allais réussir à m'avoir ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti ! J'ai juste prétendu que c'était pour le travail. Mais pour ma défense, je savais pertinemment que tu ne serais jamais venu si je t'avais dit la vérité.

- C'est là où tu me connais mal Oliver. Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris ton manège ? Je le savais depuis le départ qu'on ne partait pas pour le travail, et pourtant, je suis là à côté de toi.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que toi aussi, tu avais envi de passer un peu de temps avec moi ?

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Oh si ! Insista Oliver.

Felicity ne répondit pas, mais son silence en disait long. Elle avait souhaité être auprès de lui et cela le rendait enthousiaste pour la suite. Il se mit à sourire. C'était ça première victoire.

Une fois arriver à destination Felicity n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il l'avait emmené à New York.

- Je sais, c'est fou. Mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je voulais te faire passer un week-end que tu ne pourras pas oublier de si tôt. Le seul souci, c'est que je ne sais pas encore si tu vas me crier dessus et me détester ou si tu vas m'embrasser et m'adorer.

- Ou là qu'est-ce que tu me réserves ? Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur.

- Je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour le moment. Mais avant que tu découvres ta surprise de ce soir, laisse moi te faire patienter en te présentant toutes les plus belles merveilles que cette ville à offrir, et crois moi il y en a, un week-end ne suffira pas.

Oliver présenta son bras, et Felicity l'accepta.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous malgré l'hiver déjà bien présent. C'était une de ces douces journées ou il faisait bon de sortir. Ils se promenèrent dans central parc et découvrirent pleins d'endroits fabuleux. Ils s'arrêtèrent l'instant d'un moment pour tout simplement admirer cet vu qui s'offrait à eux. Ces cheveux blonds virevolter dans la brise et ses joues était légèrement rosi par la fraicheur du temps, rendant son teint lumineux. Elle était d'une beauté renversante et Oliver aurait pu la regarder ainsi des heures entières sans se lasser. Il ne faisait pas que de l'admirer il la contempler tel une œuvre d'art et la convoiter comme un fruit défendu. Elle était pour lui l'interdit.

Felicity se sentant observer se retourna, et leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Oliver glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra, ce qui déclencha en elle une vague de frissons et de sentiment, et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Elle aurait tant voulu que ce moment soit réellement leur vie et non-juste une parenthèse que s'accorder Oliver. Mais elle savait qu'il faisait son possible pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait être Oliver Queen et pas seulement Arrow, et elle devait avouer que cet échantillon qu'il lui offrait, lui donner qu'une envie c'était de le lui dire oui.

Il était tellement charmant, captivant, surprenant. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer, il avait gardé cette lumière en lui, cet envi de faire le bien. Il avait cette ténacité hors du commun et cette rage de vivre incroyable. C'était un homme d'une générosité et d'une loyauté sans faille. Il ferait absolument tout afin de protéger les personnes qu'il aime même au risque de sa propre vie.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en lui, et elle était sure d'une chose, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un seul instant un monde où il n'y était pas. Elle voulait pouvoir se blottir contre son torse chaud est musclé et se sentir aimer et protéger par lui, car s'il ne lui rester plus qu'une seule minute à vivre, alors elle aimerait la passer à ses côtés.

De sa main libre, il caressa son doux visage et son pouce glissa sur sa bouche rose bonbon. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son toucher. Il désiré tellement goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres gourmandes. Il tenta de se souvenir l'effet que lui avait procuré leur dernier baiser. Il se rappela de son rouge à lèvres à la saveur de framboise, et à sa texture lisse et douce comme le satin.

Il ouvrit les yeux et elle retrouva son regard d'un bleu pénétrant celui qui vous transperce l'âme. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il déborder d'amour et de désir, mais entre eux se tenait une barrière invisible que ni l'un ni l'autre s'autoriser à franchir.

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus. Alors à votre avis qu'elle sera la surprise du soir en rapport avec la mode ? Avez-vous des idées ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous. Merci pour tous vos messages. Et oui comme vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit bien d'un défilé de mode, mais vous ne connaissez qu'une partie de la réponse pour savoir la seconde, je vous invite à lire la suite. Bisous, je vous adore.**

**Chapitre 8**

- Est-ce qu'un petit tour en barque te ferait plaisir ? Demanda Oliver.

- Oui pourquoi pas, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que je suis à New-York.

Oliver se mit à rire, puis reprit son air sérieux.

- Felicity, je voudrais te parler d'une chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Durant ces 5 années où j'avais disparu, je n'ai pas toujours était sur cette île.

- Oh !

- J'ai était engager par l'ARGUS. J'étais en quelques sortes un tueur à gages. Je devais éliminer des cibles sans poser de question.

- Comment ils ont pu t'enrôler dans quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

- Ce que je viens de te révéler personne est au courant et personne ne doit l'être.

- Je comprends.

- Je voulais être honnête avec toi, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à dire. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que se soit. Tu dois me croire. Si j'avais eu d'autre choix alors j'aurais agi différemment, mais je l'ai fait pour survivre. Le monde peut parfois être cruel.

Felicity était touchée par les révélations si soudaines de son patron. Pour la première fois, il se dévoiler à elle. Lui qui était habituellement si mystérieux, il levait enfin le voile sur une partie de sa vie. Elle sentait que ce ce n'était pas facile pour lui, mais elle admirait sa franchisse.

- J'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt, mais j'avais peur que ton regard sur moi change.

- Non, tu n'as rien à craindre, je sais qui tu es Oliver, tu n'es pas quel qu'un de mauvais. Ton passé à fait, ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Une personne forte, courageuse et brave. Tu te bats avec vaillance et héroïsme.

- Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un meurtrier.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne tues que lorsque tu n'as aucun autre choix, et tu ne fais jamais ça avec plaisir. Tu le fais, car c'est lui ou toi. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Moi tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu restes en vie, et si pour ça quelques fois, tu dois tuer pour te protéger toi et les gens de cette ville, alors je suis d'accord. Depuis que tu es devenu l'archer les crimes ont diminué de moitié. Cette ville n'a jamais était aussi sur, et c'est grâce à toi.

- Tu es incroyable, tu arrives toujours à voir le meilleur chez les gens.

- Lorsque j'ai vu l'homme à la capuche dans ma voiture blessé, j'ai compris qu'à partir de ce jour ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même, mais je l'ai accepté, car je crois en ta croisade, et j'ai foi en toi.

- Merci d'être là chaque jour pour un combat qui n'était pas le tien.

- Mais aujourd'hui, il l'est. Je fais partie intégrante de l'équipe.

- Oui sans l'ombre d'un doute, à vrai dire, je ne sais absolument pas comment je faisais sans tes talents d'informaticienne.

- Il y aurait juste mon coté geek qui te manquerait ?

Oliver se mit à rire nerveusement

- Non... Évidemment que non.

Un silence se fit sentir quand Oliver reprit la parole.

- Bon, on devrait peut-être continuer la suite, le temps défile sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

Felicity hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que cela te dit d'aller patiner sur la fameuse place du Rockefeller center ?

- Oh oui, j'adorerais.

- Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir.

- Je trouve ça tellement romantique.

Oliver rigola, alors pour se venger Felicity lui donna une petite tape sur ses abdos bien dure. Au finale, elle eut plus mal que lui.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de te moquer, je ne suis pas si agile que toi, et pour avouer, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire, mais je n'en n'ai jamais fait, alors j'aurais une bonne excuse si je suis nul ou que je tombe.

- T'inquiet pas, je serais là pour te rattraper.

Une fois les patins enfiler Oliver proposa sa main à Felicity, qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. Mais une fois qu'elle eut mis un pied sur la glace Felicity regretta aussitôt de lui avoir dit oui. Elle le sentait, elle allait une fois de plus se ridiculiser. En plus devant son patron. La honte, ses joues virèrent aux rouges.

Oliver avait dû le remarquer car il resserra son étreinte pour qu'elle se sente plus stable et plus en sécurité.

Elle le remercia d'un regard et Oliver lui répondu par un sourire réconfortant et encourageant.

Plus d'une heure avait déjà défilé et pourtant, il n'avait pas remarqué le temps passé une seule seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient pu rire. Ils avaient partagé là un vrai moment de complicité. À ce moment précis, il n'y avait qu'Oliver et Felicity. Arrow n'était pas là pour tout compliqué, pour une fois, il était juste un homme partageant un agréable moment avec une jolie jeune femme. Il pouvait savourer l'instant sans se préoccuper du danger ou même des conséquences que ce rapprochement pourrait engendrer. Ce moment leur appartenait et il ne le gâcherait pas, pas cette fois-ci.

Mais il était l'heur et malheureusement le programme de la soirée était très serrer.

- Felicity

- Oui

- On va devoir y aller. On doit passer chez le coiffeur, puis chez l'esthéticienne et chez la prothésiste ongulaire.

- Whaou tout ça mais pourquoi ? On dirait que tu veux me relooker totalement. Oh non, je te fais honte, c'est ça ?

Oliver rigola

- Oh non, tu ne me fais pas honte du tout, bien au contraire, tu es juste magnifique.

- Non, je suis désolé, je dois paraitre négliger comparer à toi. À prés tout, tu n'es pas n'importe qui tu es Oliver Queen le milliardaire, et si je dois être à ton bras, je comprends que je dois faire des efforts. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu sois embarrassé en me présentant.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Tu es parfaite comme tu es, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Tu es resplendissante. Tu es belle, lumineuse, souriante, et tu es toujours habillé à la pointe de la mode. Qu'elle effort de plus tu voudrais faire ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais alors pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'aille faire tous ses soins ?

- Je ne peux encore rien te dire, seulement, tu dois juste savoir que ce soir, tu dois être au top, car tous les regards seront posés sur toi.

- Comment ça ? Je suis quelqu'un de discrète et de timide, je ne veux pas que tout le monde me remarque. Tu me fais peur là ! Je crains le pire.

- Je sais, mais parfois, il faut savoir affronter ses peurs.

- Tu ne me rassures pas du tout.

- Ils vont bien s'occuper de toi, ça va te détendre.

Oliver posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la relaxer.

- Inspire et expire. Tout va bien se passer.

Felicity soupira.

- Ok c'est bon, on peut y aller.

- À la bonne heure !

Une fois terminé, Oliver n'en cru pas ses yeux. Waouh, elle était juste sublime. Ses cheveux avaient était bouclé et retomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Son maquillage était élégant et raffiné. Ses yeux étaient ornés de nuance de marron et de beige avec plein de paillette dans les tons couleur or. Des extensions de cils avaient était posé, et un trait fin noir avait était fait pour souligner ses yeux si bleus. Le mascara quant à lui était d'un noir intense pour agrandir son regard. Son teint paraissait naturel grâce au contouring. (Ce procédé consiste à sculpter le visage grâce à un jeu d'ombres et de lumières). Quant à ses ongles ils avaient étaient vernis d'une french manucure.

- Voila, je suis prête. Fit Felicity ravi du résultat.

- Non pas tout à fait, il te manque ça.

Oliver lui tendit une boite ornée d'un ruban.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est.

- Ouvre-la et tu sauras.

- Waouh, tu m'as acheté une robe et des talons.

- Oui pendant que tu te faisais pomponner, je suis allé te choisir une tenue pour ce soir. Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ?

- Oh oui et c'est peux dire. Tu es complètement fou.

C'était une magnifique robe couleur champagne remplie de multitude paillette.

Une limousine s'arrêta devant eux et Oliver invita la jeune femme à prendre place. En parfait gentleman, il lui ouvrit la portière. Quelques minutes plus tard le véhicule se gara. Oliver sorti et fit le tour pour aider sa douce à faire de même. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle découvrit avec stupeur un tapis rouge menant directement à un immense bâtiment de luxe. Elle tourna la tête et vu inscrit fashion week.

Son cœur eu, un raté.

- Alors ? Fit Oliver intrigué par sa réaction.

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'assister à la fashion week depuis que suis toute petite ! Comment as-tu su ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais aller à la fashion week, mais je connaissais ta passion pour la mode et la haute couture, alors je me suis dit quoi de mieux que le plus prestigieux des défilés.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est complètement dingue. J'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Il y a plus que ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu aurais à m'annoncer de plus énorme que ça.

- Il manquait un mannequin, et j'ai en quelques sortes envoyées ta candidature pour y participer.

- Quoi ? ! Je vais participer au défilé ! C'est une blague !

- Je crains que non.

- Mais t'es malade comment tu as pu me faire ça, tu me connais pourtant. Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tout le monde me regarde. Adolescent rien que de passer au tableau, j'en avais la nausée. Alors là ! Devant des milliers de personnes, je n'ose même pas imaginé. Non mais je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte, en plus je suis loin d'être un mannequin, regarde-moi.

Lorsqu'elle était stressée Felicity pouvait débiter des tirades entières.

- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, et oui, je te regarde et tout ce que je vois, c'est une jeune femme radieuse et magnifique. Tu vas y arriver, c'est ton moment profite, tu le feras sans doute qu'une seule fois dans ta vie, alors, amuse-toi.

- Je ne pourrais jamais.

- Bien sur que si, tu vas être parfaite.

- Mais je ne sais même pas défiler.

- Tu sais très bien marcher avec des talons ce n'est qu'une fausse excuse.

- Felicity respire. Je crois en toi.

Une heure plus tard Felicity s'entraîner à marcher et à prendre les poses. Les mannequins qui y participer étaient vraiment adorables avec elle. Il lui donner des conseils et ne s'était pas moquer une seule fois. Bien au contraire, elles l'aider comme elles le pouvaient et la réconforter lorsque la confiance lui manquait. À près, une demi-heure de préparation Felicity se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux et commencer même à prendre plaisir.

Puis le moment véridique arriva et Felicity se lança sur le podium. C'était comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle avait une aisance et une grâce innée. On pouvait dire qu'elle savait défiler, s'il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas une professionnelle, jamais il ne l'aurait deviné. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante. Il était fier d'elle, elle avait réussi à combattre sa timidité. À la fin de sa prestation Oliver ainsi que toute la foule se leva en une standing innovation. Felicity avait séduit tous les cœurs.

Oliver alla la rejoindre en coulisse.

- J'ai réussi !

Felicity se mit à courir dans les bras d'Oliver.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Felicity était aux anges. Cet homme venait de lui offrir la plus merveilleuse des journées, et certainement, la soirée la plus folle de toute sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Ce moment était gravé dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

Oliver était satisfait de sa surprise, mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer et il lui en réserver encore beaucoup d'autres.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous. Voila un petit chapitre avant celui consacré sur noël. J'essayerai de le poster se soir. Je vous adore merci pour vos messages.**

Chapitre 9

- Oliver ou m'emmènes-tu comme ça ?

- Suis-moi pour le savoir.

Felicity lui sourit et prit sa main qu'il lui tendait. Elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le souhaiter.

Ils arrivèrent devant un des édifices les plus emblématiques de new york, l'empire state building. Felicity retenu un cri de joie tellement elle était fascinée par la hauteur du bâtiment, et par ce qu'il représenter.

Une fois en haute Felicity en perdu sa voix. Elle en était juste bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de d'aussi beau, ni ressenti une telle liberté, et immensité. C'était comme si elle voler littéralement. Elle tournoya sur elle-même les mains en l'air et sa robe suivie son mouvement en flottant dans le vent. Oliver alla à sa rencontre et rejoignit ses mains toujours au-dessus de sa tête et descendit doucement jusqu'à son buste et resserra son étreinte derrière elle. Puis d'un geste brusque, il la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Il joua avec ses cheveux et prit son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il voulait lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient vrais et qu'il ne s'effacerait pas le jour lever. Les yeux son le miroir de l'âme.

- Je t'aime Felicity.

Elle lui sourit pour raiponce. Ces mots sonner drôlement bien au sommet de l'empire state building.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse.

Felicity rigola.

- Il n'y a même pas de musique !

- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Si ce n'est que ça.

Oliver se mit à chanter just kiss de lady antebellum

Felicity se mit à rire, mais accepta tout de même sa main. Puis lorsqu'elle fit attention aux paroles de la chanson que lui fredonner Oliver elle fut touchée.

**C'est difficile de combattre ces sentiments quand il est si difficile de respirer  
>Pris dans le moment<br>Pris dans ton sourire**

**Je ne me suis jamais ouvert aux autres**  
><strong>C'est si difficile de me retenir quand je te tiens dans mes bras<strong>  
><strong>Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous précipiter<strong>  
><strong>Allons simplement doucement<strong>

**Juste un baiser sur tes lèvres au clair de lune**  
><strong>Juste un toucher dans le feu qui brûle si fort<strong>  
><strong>Et je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant<strong>  
><strong>Je ne veux pas pousser trop loin<strong>  
><strong>Il se pourrait bien que tu sois<strong>  
><strong>Celui que j'ai attendu toute ma vie<strong>  
><strong>Alors chéri, je suis bien, juste un baiser pour te dire bonne nuit<strong>

**Je sais que si nous nous donnons un peu de temps**  
><strong>Cela va simplement nous rapprocher de l'amour que nous voulons trouver<strong>  
><strong>Ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai, ça n'a jamais été aussi juste<strong>

**Juste un baiser sur tes lèvres au clair de lune**  
><strong>Juste un toucher dans le feu qui brûle si fort<strong>  
><strong>Et je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant<strong>  
><strong>Je ne veux pas pousser trop loin<strong>  
><strong>Il se pourrait bien que tu sois<strong>  
><strong>Celui que j'ai attendu toute ma vie<strong>  
><strong>Alors chéri, je suis bien, juste un baiser pour te dire bonne nuit<strong>  
><strong>Non, je ne veux pas te dire bonne nuit<strong>  
><strong>Je sais qu'il est temps de se quitter, mais tu seras dans mes rêves<strong>  
><strong>Ce soir<strong>

Félicity n'en revenait toujours pas. Les paroles coller si bien à ce moment, c'était juste magique.

- Alors comme ça, tu chantes. Plaisanta Felicity

- Oui voilà, tu as découvert mon secret. Mais attention uniquement pour toi.

- Moi aussi, je veux te dire un secret.

Felicity s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota.

- Je t'aime.

Puis doucement, elle fit glisser sa joue contre la sienne et arriva jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'elle embrassa avec une douceur infinie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous et joyeux noël. Je vous offre ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et moi en retour j'aimerais plein de reviews en cadeau. *O* **

Chapitre 10

- Bon, j'espère que tu as bien profité, car les strass et paillettes s'est terminés.

- Déjà oh. Felicity fit semblant de faire la moue.

- Demain, on est le 24 décembre et je voudrais qu'on le passe dans un endroit plus calme et intime.

- Je suis d'accord, la vie de star était marrante, mais j'avoue que je préfère tout de même ma petite vie tranquille.

- Tranquille, il faut le dire vite. Rigola Oliver.

- C'est pas faux, enfin tu m'avais compris.

- Mais oui, je te fais marcher.

- Alors ou va-t-on ?

- J'ai loué un petit chalet à la montagne. On y sera vers les alentours de 4 h du matin, alors si tu veux dormir un peu dans le taxi.

- Ce n'est pas de refus. Je suis crevé. Dit-elle en baillant.

- Pas de soucis, je m'en doutais.

Effectivement, Felicity avait dormi tout le long du trajet. Oliver caressa son visage pour l'avertir qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et découvrit le magnifique petit chalet recouvert de neige décorer de multitude de guirlandes lumineuses. Ça allé les changer de New York.

- Oh, c'est vraiment trop chou. J'adore déjà cet endroit.

Oliver était ravi de l'entendre.

- Bon, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Felicity le suivi et découvrit une magnifique pièce très cosy, et chaleureuse.

- Et toi, tu dors où ?

- Je vais me contenter du canapé. Répondu, Oliver.

- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur le sofa alors que le lit est assez grand pour deux.

- T'inquiet avant que tu m'installes un lit dans le repère, je dormais par terre, alors le canapé sera toujours mieux que le sol froid et dure.

- C'est sur, mais j'y tiens.

Elle alla le rejoindre et prit sa main pour l'emmener avec elle dans le lit.

Elle commença à se déshabiller et Oliver détourna le regard. Déjà que dormir à côté d'elle aller s'avérer difficile sans pouvoir la toucher, mais la voir la voir en sous-vêtement cela en devenait presque insoutenable. Felicity le remarqua et eu un large sourire. Savoir qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet la rendait fière. Lui se contenta de retirer seulement son pantalon il était conscient qu'elle avait déjà vu x fois sans tee shirt, mais la sentir contre sa peau nu, était autre chose. Ils éteignirent la lumière et elle se blottit contre lui. Chacun rêvait de l'autre, mais ils ne voulaient pas précipiter les choses. Puis cette tension sexuelle entre eux était excitante, et en quelque sorte, ils aimaient ressentir ça.

Le matin était déjà bien avancé, lorsque Felicity se réveilla, elle voulut se blottir contre son torse chaud, mais au lieu de ça elle trouva une place vide et froide. Elle fit la moue et ronchonna. Puis elle décida de se lever lorsqu'elle sentit la bonne odeur qui se propager partout dans le petit chalet.

Oliver en parfait petit ami, lui avait préparé des pancakes. Il était tout simplement adorable comment ne pas fondre devant cet homme si étonnant que surprenant.

- Ah, tu es levé. Assis toi, je t'en pris je n'en n'ai plus que pour une minute.

- Ça sent drôlement bon dit donc tu chante et maintenant, tu cuisine, dit donc tu as beaucoup de talent caché.

- Et oui, tu ne connais pas tout de moi.

- Dommage, j'aimais penser que je te connaissais.

Oliver rigola à sa réplique.

- Voilà, c'est prêt, attention, c'est chaud.

Felicity goûta, et là, ce fut un pur bonheur pour ses papilles.

- Mmmmm c'est exquis. C'est d loin les meilleures pancakes que je n'ai jamais mangé.

Oliver eut un sourire.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner ou plutôt leur déjeuner vu l'heure tardive. Puis ils se préparèrent à aller dehors.

- Oliver pourquoi tu prends une hache ? Tu es plus atteint que je le pensais. Il n'y a personne ici qui vas nous attaquer.

Oliver se mit à rire.

- Mais non, c'est pour couper un sapin.

- Oh, je vois noël. Felicity se sentit bête.

- Voilà.

- Bon et bien va pour l'arbre de noël.

- Rassure-moi, tu as déjà fait un sapin de noël ?

- À vrai dire, ça sera une première, ma mère n'était pas très branchée noël, et puis après j'étais seule pour le faire alors à quoi bon.

- C'est d'un triste. Moi je me souviens qu'avec mon père on aller toujours choisir le beau et le plus grand sapin de le foret, et le soir on rentrait fort et fière d'avoir déniché le plus belle arbre, ensuite nous le décorions ensemble en famille. C'était un moment magique et je n'oublierais jamais aucun de ses moments. Ils me rappellent que j'étais un homme avec une vie avant Arrow.

- Je comprends, et je serais ravie de faire mon premier sapin de noël avec toi.

- Temps mieux, car je sens que cette année, il sera magnifique.

- Alors si toi, tu prends la hache moi, je prends la luge.

- Sa marche.

Leur après-midi passa rapidement entre, bataille de boules de neige, bonhomme de neige, luge qui finissait souvent en chute et fou rire. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Mais tous les bons moments ont une fin et la nuit commençait à tomber, alors ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Ensemble, ils préparèrent le sapin comme convenu.

- À trois, on l'éclaire.

- Un, deux, trois.

- Whaou, c'est magnifique, je ne pensais pas que cela me procurerait autant d'émotion.

Oliver la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est parce que c'est le nôtre.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Ça sera notre premier souvenir de noël ensemble.

- Je sais, c'est fou. Et tu veux que je te dise une chose.

- Oui.

- Je ne voudrais être la, avec personne d'autre que toi.

- Moi non plus.

Oliver l'embrassa. Tout était si parfait, ils étaient la réuni tous les deux au coin d'un feu en amoureux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous. Merci pour tous vos messages. Je vous adore, alors pour votre plus grand plaisir voilà un chapitre plutôt brûlant. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11**

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que demain, c'est déjà noël.

- Je sais. Répondu, Oliver.

- On devrait peut-être commencer à préparer le repas pour ce soir.

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée.

- Mais il faudrait déjà aller faire quelques courses avant.

- Pas besoin, j'ai déjà tout prévu. Un livreur est passé pendant notre petite escapade dans le foret.

- Oh, je vois.

- Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai rarement fait la cuisine. Les pancakes c'était facile mais organiser un réveillon de noël ce n'est pas la même chose, ma mère avait l'habitude d'appeler un traiteur.

- Et bien tachons de faire de notre mieux. Felicity lui adressa un sourire.

- Je penser à des cassolettes de st jaque avec une salade verte et un peu de foie gras en entrée et une dinde aux marrons avec des haricots beurre en plat principale, et en dessert une bûche de noel cela va de soit, mais j'avais pensée qu'on pourrait peut être faire aussi des petit sabler. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Oliver.

- J'en dis que le menu me convient parfaitement. Alors on a plus qu'à se mettre au boulot. Rigola Felicity.

Ils sortirent tous d'abords les ingrédients et commencèrent tous les deux les préparations. Oliver s'occupa de la dinde et Felicity de la bûche. Elle fit un coulis au chocolat et voulu le lui faire goûter.

- Oliver, tu peux venir voir si ça te convient comme je l'ai fait.

Elle lui tendit la cuillère pour lui mettre dans la bouche et fit exprès de lui en mettre sur le bout du nez.

Oliver plongea son doigt dans le bol de chocolat et se vengea en lui en mettant sur la joue.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Felicity prit encore plus de chocolat et lui en jeta dessus. Bientôt, ils furent recouverts de la tête au pied sans compter le sol et les murs.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimer entendre son rire, c'était la plus belle mélodie à ses oreilles. Oliver ne rigoler jamais habituellement. Il souriait bien sur, mais il ne s'accorder jamais plus que cela. Alors le voir heureux comme ça, la remplissait de bonheur. Il se lâcher enfin, il se permettait pour une fois de se montrer tel qu'il était, sans son masque. Il s'était confié, et à présent, il s'amuser et plaisanter. Le changement avait était radical. Ce voyage l'avait véritablement transformé. Elle aimé penser qu'elle y était sans doute un peu pour qu'elle que chose.

Felicity s'approcha de lui et l'emmena plus près d'elle en attrapant sa chemise. Ils partagèrent là un vrai moment d'émotion et de complicité. Il était bien loin Arrow. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait Oliver Queen. Felicity arrivé à lui faire ressentir des sentiments qu'il avait oubliés.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il pouvait sentir leur désir monter en eux. Oliver céda le premier et l'embrassa chastement. Mais Felicity n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les timides, elle en voulait plus. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour lui donner plus d'accès. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et répondu en approfondissant son baiser de façon beaucoup plus intense. Elle avait le goût irrésistible du chocolat.

Oliver la souleva du sol et Felicity enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il descendit dans son coup et déposa des baisers, qui lui brûler la peau. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser et se regardèrent d'un air malicieux et remplie de désir. Tous les deux pensés à la même chose.

Alors il la conduisit dans la salle de bains et la plaqua contre la paroi de douche. Le verre était froid ce qui apaisa sa peau en feu. Felicity ouvrit les vannes et l'eau commença à ruisseler sur eux. Oliver était à présent mouiller est sa chemise en devenait transparente et moulante ce qui laissa deviner sa musculature si parfaite.

Il déposa Felicity à terre et elle lui ouvrit sa chemise impatiente de pouvoir toucher sa peau. Du chocolat encore sur la joue, Oliver en profita pour le lui retirer et s'attarda sur sa pommette rougit par la chaleur qu'émaner leurs deux corps, et de l'eau chaude si agréable en cette saison. Oliver descendu la fermeture de sa robe et celle-ci glissa le long de ses jambes si fines. Elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtement noir en dentelle. Oliver la contempla, elle était si belle.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et il sentit que Felicity se sentit prête à accélérer les choses, car elle venait de lui retirer son pantalon et sa chemise. Elle fantasmer déjà durant ses entrainement ou il ne porter aucun tee-shirt alors la qu'il n'était plus qu'en boxer Felicity en fut troubler, et ses joues déjà bien rougi s'enflammèrent davantage. Cette vue imprenable sur son corps ne la rendait pas indifférente. Elle le désirait plus que tout.

Oliver descendu une de ses bretelles sur son épaule et la regarda pour lui demander la permission de continuer. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et il retira son soutien-gorge et sa petite culotte, et se débarrassa de son boxer. Leur peau était enfin entièrement nue. Et leurs caresses devenaient de plus en plus intenses et intime.

Oliver s'empara du gel douche et prit bien soin de le chauffer dans ses mains pour que ça ne soit pas trop froid et commençât à la toucher du bout des doigts puis plus intensément, il lui fit un massage des épaules, et descendit sur sa poitrine douce et ferme à la fois. Felicity gémit de plaisir. Chaque parcelle de son corps s'électriser à son simple comtat.

Une fois tous les deux laver, ils continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commençait dans la chambre. Il la conduisit jusqu'à son lit et ne firent plus qu'un l'instant d'un moment.

**Voila j'espère que cela vous aura plus. Et que vous aussi vous aurez ressenti cette ambiance plus que caliente :p **


End file.
